<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King's Maker by loneliestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178678">King's Maker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar'>loneliestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraliyetin kayıp dördüncü prensi yıllar sonra saraya döner; prensin asi, sinirli ve söz dinlemez tavırları kral tarafından hoş karşılanmasa da kralın çocuklarından biri olan Renjun'in dikkatini çeker.</p><p>ya da</p><p>Renjun Jaemin'in kral olması için her şeyi yapabilir.</p><p>[uyarlama]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bugün normalden daha fazla muhafız var, misafir mi gelecek?" diye sordu hizmetçilerden biri. “Duymadın mı?” Arkadaşı şaşkın bir şekilde ona dönmüş ve sorusunu cevaplamıştı. “Dördüncü prens evine dönüyor.” Biraz sonra kapıdan içeri giren at arabasına baktı ve mırıldandı, “Kraliyet ailesinden gelen biri için sefil bir konvoy değil mi?”</p><p>Arkadaşı at arabasına baktıktan sonra cevapladı: “Ben sefil değil korkutucu derdim. Muhafızlar çok gergin görünüyor.” diye başladı söze. Ardından da devam etti, "Sanki vahşi bir hayvan getiriyorlarmış gibi.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ekselansları, dördüncü prens!” diye bağırdı prensin bakımından sorumlu olan hizmetlilerden biri. “Eğer bu kıyafetleri giymemekte bir kez daha diretirseniz kellemi alacaklar!” diye de devam etti. Bu sırada prens ahırın tepesinde oturmuş bıçağıyla tahta parçasını kazık haline getirmek için uğraşıyordu. Hizmetçi bir kez daha bağırdı, “Efendim lütfen! İstediğinizi yiyebilirsiniz ama lütfen kıyafetlerinizi değiştirin. Efen ‒ ” hizmetçinin cümlesi kalın ve kızgın bir sesle kesilmişti.<br/>
<br/>
“Çık dışarı!” Prens sinirle bağırdı ve kazığı hizmetçiye doğru savurdu. “Hemen ayrılmazsan bir sonrakinde ıskalamayacağım.” diye tehdit etti. Hizmetçi korkudan ne yapacağını bilemez halde orada öylece dururken başka biri daha söze daldı. “Ne oluyor burada?” Hizmetçi prense bakmayı sürdürürken cevapladı, “Şey, dördüncü prens‒” hizmetçi, kolu ile arkadaşını dürtmüş ve arkasına dönmesini sağlamıştı. Konuşanın kral olduğunu fark eden hizmetçi hemen eğildi ve selam verdi.</p><p>Kral; altın sarısı uzun saçları, her bir parçası özenle işlenmiş ipek kıyafeti, safir yüzükleriyle tüm ihtişamını öne sermiş ve çatık kaşlarıyla kraliyet ahırının önünde duruyordu.</p><p>“E-Ekselansları dördüncü prens bir haftadır bu ahırda yaşıyor...” dizleri üzerine çökmüş, başını yere eğmiş konuşuyordu hizmetçi. “Ahır mı?” Kral yumuşak sesi ile sakince sordu. “E-Evet efendim. Ekselanslarına ait hiçbir şeye dokunmayacağını söyledi.” diye devam etti hizmetçi.</p><p>“Bu aptallık! Bu ülkedeki her şey krala aittir.” dedi şövalyelerden biri. “Her bir damla su, her nefes, her can. Her şey majestelerine ait. Bu ne cüret!” diye bağırdı bir başka şövalye. Kral elini kaldırdı ve şövalyeye susmasını işaret etti ardından da yavaşça konuşmaya devam etti: “Onu kendi haline bırakın. Uğraşmaya değmez. Damarlarında benim kanım akıyor olabilir ama inatçı bir çocuktan farkı yok.” Prens kaşlarını çatmış, sinirden ellerini sıkmış kralın susmasını bekliyordu.</p><p>“Sonuçta sokakta büyüdü. Onun görgüsüz davranışlarına şaşmamak gerek. Bir onun oturduğu yere ve bir de benimkine yere bakın.” Küçümseyici bir kahkaha atarak devam etti kral. “Hangisi dördüncü prens için uygun? Kendine uygun bir yer bulmuş. Ne yaparsanız yapın sizi dinlemeyecek. Tıpkı inadı çöküşüne sebep olan annesi gibi. Annesine çek‒ ”</p><p>Kralın sözü kendisine doğru koşan dördüncü prensin sözü ile bölünmüştü. Prens olağandışı bir hızla yere inmiş ve krala doğru koşarken şövalyelerden birkaçı onu zar zor durdurmuştu. Prens sinirle kralın yüzüne doğru bağırdı. “İnadı çöküşüne mi sebep oldu? Senin asil gözlerin olayı böyle mi görüyor? Sen – ”<br/>
<br/>
“Dilinin altında hançer var.” Prens sözünü kesen sesin geldiği tarafa dönerek gözlerini kraldan ayırdı. Kendisiyle aynı boyda, (hatta biraz daha uzun) gözlüklü, siyah saçlı çocuk seri adımlarla yanından ayrılarak kralın yanına doğru ilerlemişti. Prens gözlerini açabildiği kadar açmış şaşkınlıkla çocuğa bakıyordu.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Hatırlamak zorundasın. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hiçbir şeyin yakınına gitme. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hiçbir şeye dokunma. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bir şey görsen bile görmemiş gibi davran. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Bir şey duysan bile duymamış gibi davran.’</em> </strong>
</p><p><br/>
“Bağışlayın majesteleri.” dedi gözlüklü çocuk. “Yolda bir kitap unuttuğumu fark ettim ve geri dönmek zorunda kaldım. Bir sorun mu var?” Kral gülümsedi ve elini çocuğun omzuna dolayarak kendine çekti.</p><p>“Hayır, hayır. Her şey yolunda. Endişelenecek bir şey yok.” diyerek çocuğu ahırın çıkışına yönlendirdi kral. Çocuk son kez başını çevirmiş, onlarca farklı duygu bulunduran bakışlarını prensin üstünde gezdirmiş, en sonunda da gözlerinde durmuştu. Birkaç saniyelik bakışmanın ardından da başını çevirmiş ve yürümeye devam etmişti.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Ve en önemlisi, bir şey istiyorsan istemiyormuş gibi davran.’</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hatırlamalısın</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ve böylece genç ve ejderha o günden sonra birbirlerinin en yakın arkadaşı olmuşlar. Ejderha gücüyle o genci kutsamış, ejderhanın gücüyle kutsanan genç şehri kurtararak kralın kızıyla evlenmiş. Ejderhanın kutsama yüzünden kraliyet soyundan gelenler hep altın sarı saçlara ve gözlere sahip.” Genç kadın gülümseyerek kitabı kapadı. Merakla kendine bakan oğluna baktı. "Beğendin mi?"</p>
<p>“Çok beğendim! Harikaydı! Ejderhalar gerçekten var mı anne? Ben de biriyle arkadaş olmak istiyorum!” Sarışın çocuk büyük meraklı gözlerini annesininkilere dikerek sordu. Annesi gülümseyerek oğlunun yanağını okşadı. “Belki vardır belki de yoktur, bilmiyorum.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Hatırlamalısın!'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Esmer çocuk elindeki ağır çuvalla sokakta koşturuyorken muhafızlara gözükmemeye çalışıyordu. Taşlar çıplak ayağına batarken heyecanına yenik düşmüştü bile. Birkaç dakika sonra perdenin arkasına geçerek bağırdı: “Geldim! Bize yemek getirdim!”</p>
<p>Diğer çocuklar hızla esmerin etrafına toplandı. “Vay canına, bu da ne?” En küçükleri, hayatında ilk defa gördüğü şeyi inceliyordu. “Ekmek mi? Hayatımda ilk defa beyaz ekmek görüyorum.” Bir diğeri heyecanla öne atıldı. Diğerleri bu söze gülerken büyük bir iştahla esmerin getirdiklerini yemeye başladılar.</p>
<p>“Bu mevsimde çilek olması imkânsız.” Sarışın olan çileği incelerken mırıldandı. “Saraya giden araçtan çaldın, değil mi?” Sarışın gözlerini esmere dikerek sordu. Esmer olan gözlerini kaçırarak hafifçe başını söyledi. Sarışın masadaki hançeri eline aldı, “Söyle, birinci kural!”</p>
<p>“K-Kraliyet sarayına ait şeylere dokunmak yasak! A-Ama… Başka bir şansım yoktu. Çok açtım –”</p>
<p>“Kraliyet aracından çalmak zorunda değildin.” Sarışın esmerin sözünü kesti. “Araçta başka ne vardı?” Çocuklardan biri merakla sordu. “Jambon, ekmek ve patates yığını, dolusu yemek vardı. Kraliyet sarayında bu yemekleri domuzları beslemek için kullanıyorlar diye duymuştum. Ve baksana bize, kurutulmuş patatesler bütün hayatımıza bedel! Kralın… Kralın halkının açlığına çare bulması gerekmiyor mu? Nasıl olsa bütün artıklarları kenara atacaklar, birkaç şey çalmak ne kadar zarar verirki onlara? Zaten ellerinde yeterince va –”</p>
<p>Sarışın ani bir hareketle esmerin kafasını kavradı, yüzünü onun yüzüne yaklaştırarak heceleyerek konuştu: “Onları yerine koy.” Esmer korku dolu gözleriyle titredi. “Onları yerine koy, dedim. Kraliyet sarayına ait bir şeye dokunma. Bu, bizim birinci kuralımız. İşte –” Sarışın duraksadı ve elindeki ekmeği esmerin eline tutuşturdu. “Sana kendi payımdan vereceğim, o yüzden yerine geri koy.” Sarışın gülümseyerek esmere baktı. “Git.”</p>
<p>Esmer dolu gözleriyle başını salladı ve bütün yemekleri çuvala doldurarak tekrar sokağa döndüğünde diğerleri şaşkınca arkasından bakakalmıştı. “Oh, doğru.” Dedi içlerinden birisi. Kısa saçlı, yüzünde yara bandı olan kız ayağa kalktı ve sarışına doğru ilerledi. “İşte - al. Bunu sokakta buldum.”</p>
<p>“O ne?” Sarışın kağıda uzanırken sordu. “Bilmiyorum, kağıt parçası işte. Okumayı bilen tek sen varsın.”</p>
<p>“Sevgili Kuzey Bölgesi vatandaşları; Yüce Kral’ın sevgili oğlu, krallığın 4. prensi majesteleri Jaemin kaybolalı beş yıl oluyor. Bugünden itibaren bütün araştırma girişimleri sonlandırılacak ve majesteleri 4. prens, krallık hukukuna göre ölü sayılacaktır. Dahası, majesteleri 4.prensin anısına Jaemin ismini kullanmak yasaklanacak. Eğer birisi bu tebliğden sonra hâlâ bu ismi kullanan birini duyar ve en yakın devlet dairesine ihbar ederse kendine ödül verilecektir.”</p>
<p>“Önemli bir şey değilmiş, sadece bu ismi kullanmayın yeter.” diye söylendi sarışın. “Bekle. Sahte bir ihbarda bulunup ödülü alsak ya!” diye öneride bulundu az önceki kız. “Bu tebliğde yazanlar yalan olduğundan böyle bir şey yapmak tehlikeli olur. Bu tebliğin asıl amacı Jaemin ismindeki çocukları ayıklamak.”</p>
<p>“Tabii ki öyle, adlarını değiştirmek zorunda olduklarından dolayı…”</p>
<p>“Hayır. Eğer öyle olsaydı ‘isim nasıl değiştirilir?’ konusunda daha ayrıntılı bilgi verirlerdi ama… tebliğ yetkilileri nasıl bilgilendireceğine odaklandırılmış. Üstelik son günlerde asker sayısı arttı. Bu da araştırmayı sonlandırmak konusunda yalan söylediklerini gösteriyor. Aksine prens için daha çok araştıracaklar. Öyle ki insanlara yalan söyleme ihtiyacını hissetmişler. Ne yapmaya çalıştıklarını bilmiyorum ama bu mektup bir tuzak!”</p>
<p>“Vay canına patron, bir saniyeliğine neredeyse senin zeki olduğunu düşünecektim!” dedi kız gülerek. Sarışın oturduğu yerden gerindi, “Hey, ben her zaman zekiydim. İki yaşımdan beri kendi adımı yazmayı ve okumayı biliyorum sizi cahil ezikler.”</p>
<p>“Hah, şu muhteşem ismin ne peki?  Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyoruz, sadece seni patron diye çağırmamızı söylüyorsun.” dedi bir diğeri. Sarışın gözlerini kapatarak kendini övmeye devam ederken cümlesi yarıda kaldı. “Ama patron… Eğer okudukların doğruysa bu tehlikeli değil mi? Demek istediğim, yemekleri götürmeye giden çocuğun ismi de Jaemin’di.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jaemin elinde, bir öncekine göre daha hafif olan, çuval ile kraliyet arabasına yaklaştı. Bir yandan gelip geçenleri diğer yandan da muhafızları kolaçan ediyordu. Arabanın arkasına geldiğinde muhafızların kendisine yaklaştığı görünce ne yapacağını bilemeden arabaya attı kendini. Kimsenin onu görmediği umarak derin bir nefes verdiğinde ağzına kapanan ellerle dondu kaldı. Sessizce arkasına döndüğünde ‘patron’u gördü. Vücudu rahatlamayla gevşerken onun neden burada olduğunu anlamamıştı.</p>
<p>“Seni küçük - ! Sana defalarca saraydan çalmamanı söyledim.” Patron fısıldayarak Jaemin’i azarlamaya kalktığında arabadaki ceset yığınını yeni fark etmişti. İkili de olduğu yerde donup kalmışken küçük Jaemin korkudan titriyordu. Ağzından çıkan çığlığa engel olamayan Jaemin daha fazla ayakta duramamış ve yere yığılmıştı. “Sessiz ol.” diye fısıldadı patron. Muhafızların sesi yaklaşırken ellerini Jaemin’in kollarına sararak küçük çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Muhafızlar arabanın önüne geldiğinde Jaemin’in ağlaması daha da şiddetlenmişti.</p>
<p>“Hırsız!”</p>
<p>Muhafızlar kendilerine doğru koşarak gelen adama baktı. “Hırsız var diyorum size!” Adam deli gibi bir o yana bir bu yana  koştururken muhafızların dikkati dağılmıştı. “Pekâlâ gidelim.” Diye mırıldanarak Jaemin’i sarstı sarışın. “Ama 4. prensi arıyorlar, onları duydum.” Jaemin gitmemek için diretti. “Bütün bu çocukları prens olmadıkları için öldürüyorlar. Prens dışındaki bütün Jaemin’leri öldürecekler. 4. Prens değilim ama adım Jamein olduğu için beni de öldürecekler.” Dedi Jaemin. Gözyaşları hiç durmadan akıyordu, “Ve muhafızlar beni de kardeşimi de sırf ismimiz yüzünden öldürecek. B-Ben çok korkuyorum.”</p>
<p>Sarışın gözlerini kaçırarak Jaemin’n başını okşadı. “Sığınağa git, orada güvende olacaksın.” Jaemin kaşlarını çatarak itiraz etti, “Ama sen? Ya seni yakalarlarsa?”  Sarışın Jaemin’in sözünü kesaeerek gülümsedi. “öyle bir şey olmayacak. Ve sen de güvende olacaksın, sana ya da kardeşine zarar gelmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Bana güven.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Lanet olsun, başından beri oradaymış. Bir daha bir şeyi bulamadığında bizi çağırma lanet adam.” Muhafızlardan uzun olan sinirle bağırdı. “Garip, o küçük hırsızlar bir şeyin peşindeydiler. Buna emini-”</p>
<p>“Hey baksanıza!”</p>
<p>Muhafızlar duydukları sesle arkalarına döndüklerinde üstü başı yırtık, sarışın bir çocukla karşılaşmayı beklemiyorlardı. “Jaemin adındaki herkes ihbar edilmeliydi, değil mi? Güzel, benim adım Jaemin.” Sarışın kararlı gözlerle muhafızlara baktı. “Ölmek istiyor galiba.” diye söylendi kısa muhafız. “Büyük ihtimalle ödülün peşinde. Görmezden gelelim.” dedi uzun olan.</p>
<p>“Aradığınız kişi benim.” Çocuk bir kez daha bağırdı. “Krallığın 4. Prensi benim. Bu yüzden diğer Jaeminleri öldürmeyi kesin.”  Meydandaki herkes sessizce olanları izliyordu. “Zeki biriymiş, kimliğini brçok kişin önünde ifşa etmeyi tercih ederek iyi yaptı. Ama yine o prens mi? Altın sarısı ve gözlere sahip olması beklense bile, üstüne başına bir bak. Ya yalan söylüyorsan, ödül peşinde olmadığını nereden bilelim?” kısa olan sordu.</p>
<p>“Başkentin kuzeyinde bir köşkte büyüdüm.” dedi sarışın. Her pazartesi kraliyet sarayından hediyelerle dolu bir araç gelirdi. Ve birkaç ayda, otuz bir çeken aylarda bizi ziyarete gelirdi. Sekiz yaşına girdiğim yıl hediyelerden birinden çıkan yangın bütün köşkü sardı.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Jaemin! </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Seni götürmeye çalışacaklar. Eğer kaçmazsan bütün hayatını onun uyanık gözleri altında geçireceksin. Yakalanmamalısın! Sana söylediklerimi sakın unutma.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hatırlamalısın.'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Leydi hakkındaki her şey saklanıyor, bilmemesi gerekiyordu.” Kısa olan arkadaşına fısıldadı. “bu çocuk kesinlikle prens, bunun başka bir açıoklaması yok. Ama neden bunca yıl sonra ortya çıktı?” ikili ibrkaç saniye sessiz kaldıktan sonra diz çöktü. “Tanrıya şükürler olsun ki hayattasınız majesteleri. Size saraya kadar eşlik edeceğiz.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Hatırlamalısın.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hiçbir zaman kralın mülküne göz dikme.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir şey görsen de görmemiş gibi davran.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bir şey duysan bile duymamış gibi davran.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ve bir şeyi istsen bile, istemiyormuş gibi davran'.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. senin için kral olacağım</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gözlüklü çocuk önündeki yemeğe göz attıktan sonra iç çekerek sağ eline bıçağı, sol eline de çatalı aldı. Önündeki eti kesip parçalara ayırırken zerafetinden ödün vermiyordu. Parçaların yeterince küçüldüğüne emin olduğunda çatalını bir tanesine batırarak ağzına götürdü.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ancak sandalyenin arkasında duran kral çocuğun elini durdurarak çatalı kendi eline aldı. Diğer eliyle de çocuğun yüzünü kavrarken şehvet dolu gözlerle çocuğun o güzel yüzüne baktı. Yüzünü tuttuğu elinin parmaklarıyla çocuğun ağzını araladı. Çatalı çocuğun ağzına sokarak eti almasını sağladı. Tam pişmemiş etin kanı çocuğun yüzünden akmaya devam ederken ve alevler ikiliyi çevirirken kral çocuğu daha da sıkı kavradı.</b>
</p><p>Bu da neydi böyle? Prens Jaemin gördüğü kabustan nefes nefese uyandı. Başını ovarak sakinleşmeye çalışırken hâlâ o ahırda kalıyordu.</p><p>**</p><p>Bütün herkes yemek masasının etrafında sıralanmışken Kral en uçta, <em>favori çocuğu</em> Renjun’le beraber oturuyordu. Diğerleri yemeklerini yerken Kral sessizce <em>çocuklarını</em> birer birer inceliyordu ki hizmetkarın sesi onu işini böldü. “Dün ahırda olan hizmetçilere ne yapılacağı hakkında-”</p><p>“Ahır mı?” diye sordu Kral. Sanki dün olanları unutmuş gibiydi.</p><p>“Evet efendim.” diye cevapladı hizmetkar. “Ekselansları 4. Prensin çıkardığı olayı hatırlarsanız, giyimi hakkındaydı, majesteleri.” Kral yüzünü yasladığı elinden çekerken yüz ifadesi değişmemişti. <em>Çocuklarını</em> izlemeye devam ederken umursamazca, “Oh, şu olay.” diye mırıldandı. Kral hizmetkarı ile konuşmaya devam ederken onun yanında oturan Renjun derin düşüncelere dalmıştı bile.</p><p><em>Bir prensten çok kafese kapatılmış bir yaratık gibiydi,</em> diye düşündü Renjun. <em>4. Prens, annesini talihsiz bir olayda kaybettikten sonra kayıplara karıştı. Yıllar sonra kendi isteğiyle ortaya çıkan prens etkileyici bir çevikliğe sahip. Ancak sarayda olay çıkarması düşüncesizce bir hareketti.</em> Dünkü olayı düşünürken prens bir anda gözleri önünde belirivermişti. <em>Ve nefret dolu gözleri…</em></p><p>Çatal Renjun’in parmakları arasından kayıp gürültüyle tabağın üstüne düşerken Kral bütün dikkatiyle ona döndü. Ancak bunu fark etmeyen Renjun çatalını tekrar eline alarak yemeğiyle oynamaya devam etti.</p><p>
  <em>Kraliyet ailesi için gerçekten de umut kalmadı mı?</em>
</p><p>Renjun iç çekti.</p><p>Bir anda bacağının üstünde hissettiği el ile duraksadı. “Bekle Renjun.” Kral tok sesiyle emretti. “Akşam yemeğinden sonra sana yatak odasında masal okuyacağım.”</p><p>“M-Majesteleri efendim. Rahatsız ettiğim için affedin ancak Avrotis’ten gelen elçi üç saattir sizi bekliyor. Onu daha fazla bekletmek Avrotis’le ilişkimize zarar-”</p><p>“Görünüşe bakılırsa sana başka bir gece masal okumam gerekecek Renjun. Ah, bir de bakan Huang saraya ziyarete gelecek. Benim yerime ondan okumasını rica et.” dedi Kral masadan ayrılırken. Kralın kelimeleri ardından ortam sessizliğe boğuldu. Kimilerinin gülümseyişi solmuş, kimileri ise nefretle Renjun’e bakıyordu.</p><p>“Birileri ziyaret edecek bir babası olduğu için şanslı.” dedi içlerinden birisi. Bütün çocukların Renjun’den nefret ettiğini bilmeyen yoktu sarayda. “Lordun oğlu için yer açalım.” dedi bir başkası. Renjun kral da ayrıldığı için masada daha fazla kalmasının bir anlamı olmadığından ayağa kalkarak yemek odasını terk etti.</p><p>**</p><p>Odasına dönen Renjun kralın dokunduğu her yerini iyice yıkadı. İç çekerek aynadaki o nefret ettiği görüntüsüne baktı.</p><p><em>Kral ülkedeki en iyi görünümlü yetim oğlanları seçer ve onların sarayda getirir. Onların eğitim almasına izin verir. Kıyafetlerine gereksiz yere para harcar, onları bol bol şımartır. Öyle ya kralın reşit olmamış bu çocuklarla geçirdiği zaman, devlet işleriyle geçirdiği zamanın iki katı kadar.</em> Yüzünü bir kez daha yıkayarak banyodan ayrılan Renjun lacivert pelerinini tekrar üstüne geçirerek odasından ayrıldı.</p><p><em>Bu ülkenin vatandaşlarına önem veren bir kralı yok. Sadece pelerinini görmek bile midemizin bulamasına sebep oluyor.</em> Renjun düşünceli bir şekilde koridorda yürümeye devam ederken unutamadığı o sesi duydu.</p><p>“Hey, biftek oğlan!”</p><p>Renjun kafasını sesin geldiği yöne çevirdiğinde prensi pencerenin dışında sarkmış bir hâlde buldu. Şaşkınla ne diyeceğini bilemezken ağzından, “Ekselansları! Ne yapıyorsunuz?” çıkmıştı. Prens Jaemin elini sallayarak gülümsedi. “Tanıdık birilerine selam vereyim dedim.” diye cevapladı Prens.</p><p>“Efendim, burası ikinci kat.” diye söze başladı Renjun. “Yani?” diye sordu prens. “Yok bir şey.” diye mırıldandı Renjun. Hâlâ dünkü çamurlu kıyafetleri giyiyor, diye düşündü Renjun. Prens sarı gözlerini Renjun’e dikmiş içini okurcasına bakmıştı.</p><p>“Orada ne işiniz var efendim? Yaptığınız şey çok tehlikeli, lütfen içeri girin.” dedi Renjun. Ardından da ayrılmak üzere arkasını döndü. “Hey sen!” diye seslendi Prens. Pencereye çıkarak bir bacağını içeri attı ve Renjun’e doğru uzandı. “Adın n-”</p><p>Renjun hızla çekilerek prensin kendisine dokunmasını engelledi. <em>Onunla yakınlaşmaktan bana hiçbir şey kazandırmayacak,</em> aklındaki düşünceydi. Parmakları üstündeki kısa lacivert pelerini kavradı. “Kralın mülküne dokunmamaya yemin etmemiş miydiniz efendim?” Renjun cevabını bildiği soruyu sordu.</p><p>Prens Jaemin şaşkınlıkla karşısındaki oğlana bakarken “Mülk mü?” diye sordu. Çocuk yarım ağız sırıtarak gözlerini kendisininkilere dikti. “Evet efendim. Ben Kralın mülküyüm. Bu pelerin de bunun sembolü. Bu pelerini giyen herkes Kral ile yaşar. Majesteleri ile yemek yer, yürür ve sohbet ederiz. Bazen de yatak odasında ona eşlik ederiz.” diye açıkladı. “Siz saraya taşınalı bir hafta oluyor, bilmemeniz çok normal. Yapmam gereken şeyler var. Yani izninizle gid-”</p><p>“Yaşlı adamlardan mı hoşlanıyorsun?” Prensin sözü Renjun’inkini yarıda kesti. Renjun arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladığında “İstediğiniz gibi düşünebilirsiniz.” diye açıkladı.</p><p>“Kralı seviyor musun?” Prens yine sordu. “Sana iyi davranıyor mu? Seni dizine oturtup masal okuyor mu? Yoksa… Ailen rehin mi tutuluyor?”</p><p>Renjun afallayarak duraksadığında Jaemin yakaladığı için sırıttı. “Böyle düşüncesizce konuşmaya devam etmek istediğinizden emin misiniz, efendim? Daha burada olma amacınızı yerine getirmeden talihsiz bir ölümle karşılaşabilirsiniz.”</p><p>“Amacımın ne olduğunu nereden bilebilirsin?” Prens artık pencereye oturmuş, bütün dikkatini oğlana. “Bilemem, haklısınız. Planlarınız beni alakadar etmez de.” diye açıkladı çocuk. Bir an duraksasa da sonunda arkasına dönerek prense baktı. “Ayrıca, bu pelerini çıkartacak güce sahip değilim.”</p><p>Jaemin çocuğun çaresiz ifadesinin altında boğulurken ne diyeceğini bilememişti. “Bağışlayın efendim. Ben artık gid-”</p><p>“Peki ya o pelerini senin için ben çıkartsam?”</p><p>Renjun bir kez daha prensin söyledikleri yüzünden sessizliğe büründü. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>《 </em>
  <em>
    <b>Bakanın oğlu için yol açın.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Senden nefret ediyorum. Buradaki herkes senden nefret ediyor.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Renjun, sana masal okuyacağım.》</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Daha önce de dediğim gibi, efendim. Ben Kralın m-”</p><p>“Kral olacağım.”</p><p>Renjun şaşkınlıktan hareket bile edemez hâle gelmişti.</p><p>“O zaman… İşte o zaman o pelerini senin için çıkartacağım.” Prensin kelimeleri üstüne Renjun’in yüzünde anlamsız bir gülümseme belirip kaybolmuştu.</p><p>“Eğer planınız buysa, efendim, daha ne kadar o yırtık pırtık kıyafetleri giymeyi planlıyorsunuz?” diye sordu Renjun. Jaemin cevap vermek için ağzını açmıştı ki dışarıdan gelen bağırma sesi onu böldü.</p><p>“Hey! Sen! Ne cüretle saray duvarına tırmanırsın? Seni küçük velet! Hemen aşağı in!” Hizmetlilerden biri (görünüşe bakılırsa Prens Jaemin’i tanımayanlardan biri.) bağırdı. “Orası saray görevlileri için bile yasak! Yakalanırsan başına gelecekleri tahmin bile edemezsin!”</p><p>“Gördünüz mü, efendim? Sarayda giyiminiz kimliğinizi ve statünüzü gösterir. Unutmayın, kralın mülkünü reddetmekle, tüm hak ve ayrıcalıklarınızı saçma bir cesaretle bir kenara atmak aynı şey değil. Anladığınıza göre benim gitmem gerekiyor.”</p><p>“Bekle!” Prens içeri atlayarak Renjun’in arkasından bağırdı. “Bana adını söylemedin!”</p><p>“Yani?” diye cevapladı Renjun. Kafasını çevirerek keskin gözlerini bir kez daha prensinkilere dikti. “Eğer bunu soran kişi ‘Ekselansları Prens’ ise cevap vermeye mecburum. Ama yırtık pırtık kıyafetler içinde bir köylüyse… Zamanımı harcamaya değmez.”</p><p>Renjun sırıtırken Jaemin’in şaşkınlıktan gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı. Renjun arkasını dönerek prensi şok içinde bırakırken yüzünde uzun süredir gözükmemiş bir gülümseme vardı.</p><p>“Seni velet! Hemen aşağı in!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. prens olmanın koşulları</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renjun, diğer çocuklarla beraber çamaşırhanedeydi. Her zamanki gibi diğerleri tarafından dışlanmış bir şekilde köşeye çekilmiş, kendini işini sessizce görüyordu. Diğerleri kendi arasında şakalaşıp gülüşürken Renjun onları duymamazlıktan gelmeye çalışıyordu çünkü laf dönüp dolaşıp kendisine geliyordu ve her ne kadar alışmış olsa da konuştukları içten içe onu kırmaya devam ediyordu.</p><p> </p><p>Eline iğne alarak gömleğindeki ufak yırtığı dikerken 4. Prensin yüzü gözünün önünden gitmiyordu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Senin için kral olacağım.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>İç çekerek başını iki yana salladı Renjun. Prensin dedikleri sadece lafta kalacaktı bu yüzden aklını onlarla meşgul etmenin bir anlamı yoktu. Sonuçta ahırda yaşayan, saray kurallarını bilmeyen bir prensin kral olmasına imkân yoktu. Bir de üstüne pelerinini çıkaracaktı ha! Bir an bile bunun olacağını düşünmesi saçmalıktan başka hiçbir şey değildi.</p><p> </p><p>"Bir sorun mu var?" diye sordu Jungwoo. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo, Renjun'den sadece iki yaş büyüktü ama kralın odasını çoktan ziyaret etmiş olması onu diğerlerinden daha üst bir konuma koyuyordu. Normalde herkese karşı sıcak kanlı olan Jungwoo Renjun'e karşı, krala olduğundan daha da soğuktu. Renjun onu suçlayamıyordu. Sonuçta Jungwoo zorla ailesinden koparılarak saraya hapsedilmişken Renjun'in babası onu düzenli olarak ziyaret edebiliyordu.</p><p> </p><p>"Hayır, yok. Özür dilerim." diye cevapladı Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Lordun oğlu olduğun için bu işler sana külfetli geliyor olabilir ama sana müsamaha edeceğimi düşünme." diyerek uyardı Jungwoo. Renjun başını 'evet' anlamında salladıktan sonra işine devam etti. Prensi aklından çıkarmak için de ayrı bir çaba sarf ediyordu. </p><p> </p><p>Prensi en son dört gün önce, kral olacağını söylediği gün görmüştü. Kıyafetleri yüzünden saraydan atıldığına emindi. Belki onu tanıyan birileriyle karşılaşmış ve ahırda kalmaya da devam ediyor olabilirdi. Her hâlükârda bir daha saraya giremeyecekti. Bu yüzden onu unutmak en iyisiydi. Sadece kendinden emin o gözleri unutması gerekiyordu.</p><p> </p><p>Diğerleri kendi kendine gülüşmeye devam ederken Renjun iç çekerek başını pencereye doğru çevirdi. Gözleri gördüğü görüntü ile şaşkınlıktan kocaman açılmıştı. Daha önce tatmadığı, bu yüzden de anlamlandıramadığı hisler içini doldururken elindeki gömleği bırakarak hızlı adımlarla kapıya ulaştı. Jungwoo dışında kimse ayrıldığını fark etmeyecekti nasıl olsa. </p><p> </p><p>Koridorun boş olmasını fırsat bilerek koşarak merdivenlerden aşağı indi. Kapıya ulaştığında ise üstüne çeki düzen vererek yavaş adımlarla dışarı çıkmıştı. "Senin gibi veletlerin burada işi olmaz!" Muhafız sinirle bağırdı. "Sen! Anlamıyor musun? Ben dör-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bir sorun mu var efendim?" Renjun'in sakin sesi bütün dikkatleri üstüne çekmişti.</p><p> </p><p>"Sen de mi – Ah! Kralın oğlanlarından biriymişsin. Sorun yok. Sadece bu oğlan içeri girmekte ısrar ediyor." Muhafız olabildiğince kibar konuşurken yanlış anlaşılacak bir şey yapmamaya çalışıyordu. Sonuçta kralın çocuklarından birine bağırsa bile kral onun başını alırdı.</p><p> </p><p>"Biftek oğlan!" Prens Renjun'e doğru seslendi. Yine mi biftek oğlan? "Bana söylediğin gibi kraliyet kıyafetlerini giydim ama bak! Saraya alınmıyorum bile." Prens sinirle Renjun'e bağırırken Renjun kısaca prensin kıyafetlerine göz attı. </p><p> </p><p>Prens hizmetçilerin getirdiği sayısız kıyafetin arasından rastgele parçalar seçerek giymişti. Hatta üstünde özensiz gri bir gömlek, altında kahverengi bir pantolon vardı. Üstüne sadece bir yelek geçirmiş ve kralda gördüğü gibi omzundan aşağı altın bir kuşak bağlamıştı. Ve kendisine 'kraliyet kıyafetlerini giydim' diyordu.</p><p> </p><p>"Benimle konuşmak istediğiniz bir şey mi vardı efendim?" diye sordu Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha? E-Evet." diye cevapladı Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>"Öyleyse meskenden çıkıyorum. Biraz yürüyeceğim." Renjun muhafıza bir bakış attıktan sonra diğer yöne doğru yürümeye başladı. "Bekle!" Jaemin arkasından koşturarak takip etti. "Yani burası –"</p><p> </p><p>"Mesken. <em>Kralın çocuklarının</em> yaşadığı yer. Burayı bulmanıza şaşırdığımı söylemeliyim efendim. Sarayın diğer kısımlarının aksine burası ana saraydan uzak ve ağaçlar yüzünden gizli. Bulunması kolay bir yer değil." Jaemin'in sözünü keserek açıkladı Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Etkilendin mi?" Jaemin sırıtarak sordu. Renjun sessiz kalmayı tercih ederek Jaemin'le olan mesafesini korudu. "Bu pelerini giyenlerden biriyle görünürseniz anında kralın haberi olur. Eminim bunun olmasını istemezsiniz. Bu yüzden mesafemizi korumaya devam edelim."</p><p> </p><p>"Ama dediklerine uydum!" Jaemin karşı çıktı. "Artık prensim. Bana adını söyle."</p><p> </p><p>"Gömleğinizi ters giymişsiniz, üstelik kırış kırış. Pantolonunuzun rengi giydiğiniz diğer parçalara uymamış. Kol düğmeleriniz kayıp ve kuşağı yanlış omzunuza bağlamışsınız. Gömleğinizi pantolonunuzun içine sokmalı ya da kısaltmalısınız. Çizmelerinizi de temiz tutun lütfen. Giyinme adabını öğrenmediğiniz sürece kimse size bir prens gibi davranmayacaktır, bu şekilde alt tabakadan hiçbir farkınız yok."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun'in açıklamalarını gözlerini devirerek dinleyen Jaemin sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. "Ayrıca," diyerek söze başladı Renjun. "Madem resmî giyindiniz, neden pelerininizi takmadınız?"</p><p> </p><p>"Çünkü çok ağır!" Jaemin karşı çıktı. Yıllardır sokakta yaşamasına rağmen daha önce hiç bu kadar aşağılandığını hatırlamıyordu. "İki – Hayır, hayır! Üç pelerin takacağım." Jaemin gururla söyledi.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun iç çekti. "Lütfen bir tane giyin efendim, fazlası sizi aptal gibi gösterecektir."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin üfleyerek Renjun'in arkasından yürümeye devam etti ta ki çevrelerindeki insan sayısı azalana kadar. "Nereye gidiyoruz?" diye sordu Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>"Bu sefer paçayı kurtardığınız için ancak gelecek sefer bu kadar şanslı olamayabilirsiniz. Bu kılıkta gezinmeye devam ederseniz saraydan atılabilirsiniz."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin itiraz etmek için ağzını açmıştı ki Renjun, "Bu yüzden size yardım etmeye karar verdim." dedi. Ulaştıklarını binanın kapısını açtı. Jaemin Renjun'in arkasından içeri girdiğinde şaşkınlıktan dili tutulmuştu. Koskoca binanın içi tamamen kıyafetlerden oluşuyordu. Renjun kıyafetler arasında geziniyordu.</p><p> </p><p>"Üstünüzde zaten resmî bir kıyafet olduğundan sadece giyinme adabını öğreteceğim." Renjun beyaz bir gömleği eline alırken dedi. Çocuğun kendisini giydirmesi hatta vücuduna dokunma düşüncesi Jaemin'in kızarmasına sebep olurken "Kendim giyinebilirim." diye mırıldandı.</p><p> </p><p><em>Doğru</em>, diye düşündü Renjun. Prens kralın malı olan hiçbir şeye elini sürmeyeceğini daha önce de belirtmişti. Cebinden eldivenlerini çıkartarak prense gösterdi. "Merak etmeyin, size olabildiğince az dokunacağım." dedi Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin şaşkınlıkla Renjun'in neden böyle dediğini anlamaya çalışırken Renjun gömleği üstüne doğru tuttu. "Bir amaç doğrultusunda giyinilmelidir efendim. Sizin amacınız 'prens gibi görünmek'. Bu yüzden ona uygun bir şekilde giyinmelisiniz."</p><p> </p><p>Renjun Jaemin'in düğmelerini açarak gömleğini çıkartmasını sağladı. Çirkin gri gömlek yer ile buluşurken kaliteli beyaz gömlek prensin vücudunda yerini aldı. Jaemin kızarış yanaklarını saklamak için arkasını dönerek düğmelerini iliklediğinde Renjun kıyafetlere geri döndü. </p><p> </p><p>"Sade gömleğinizin üstüne dikkatleri üstünüze çekecek bir yelek giymelisiniz. Kestane rengi güzel olur. Etrafındaki altın işleme saçlarınız ile uyum sağlarken yelek sırtınıza tam oturmalı. Dikiş yerleri omuz hizanıza gelmeli." Bu sefer düğmeleri ilikleyen Renjun olmuştu. Hatta yeleğin oturduğundan emin olmak için Jaemin'im sırtına da dokunmak zorunda kalmıştı.</p><p> </p><p>"Gömleğinizle uyumlu beyaz pantolon giyerek paçalarını çizmenizin içine sokmalısınız. Çizmeleriniz yeleğinizle uyumlu olmalı. Manşetlerinize sarı ve beyaz altınla örülmüş kolluk takmalısınız." Renjun Jaemin'e dokunmamaya çalışarak kollukları bağladı. Ardından da kuşakların yanına giderek altın sarısı kuşağı eline aldı.</p><p> </p><p>"Belinize takacağınız kuşağın rengi statünüzü belirler. Askerler kırmızı kuşak, devlet memurları ise mavi kuşak bağlar. Ve tabii ki kraliyet ailesininki altın sarısı." Renjun altın sarısı kuşağı özenle Jaemin'in beline doladı.</p><p> </p><p>"Nişanınız sol tarafınızda kalmalı." diye uyardı Renjun. Jaemin omzuna bağlamakta olduğu kuşağa baktı. Gerçekten de üstünde nişan vardı. "Sol tarafta ejderha, sağ tarafta ise büyüyü temsil eden ay var. Boyutlarından dolayı sadeleştirilmiş olsalar da bütün düğmeler böyle. Altın kolay şekil alır." diye açıkladı Renjun. Hâlâ pelerin seçmek için uğraşıyordu.</p><p> </p><p>"Altın mı? Ne yani düğmeler altından mı yapılıyor?" Jaemin şaşkınlıkla bağırdı. "Tabii ki. Altın krallığın ana ihracat ürünü. 'Kıyafetlerinizin lüzumsuz yere ağır' olmasının nedeni hepsinin saf altından yapılması."</p><p> </p><p><em>Hafızası çok keskin</em>, diye düşündü. <em>Ama lüzumsuz yere dememiştim ki</em>... Jaemin gözlüklünün zeki olduğunu daha önce de biliyordu ama onunla daha yakından konuşarak aslında keskin bir zekasının olduğunun farkına varmıştı.</p><p> </p><p>"Şimdi sabit kalın ki pelerininizi takabileyim. Lütfen daha önce yaptığınız gibi sürekli hareket etmeyin."</p><p> </p><p>"İşte oldu." Renjun ellerini prensin vücudundan uzaklaştırırken mırıldandı. Birkaç adım atarak geri çekildi. Prens Jaemin umursamaz bir tavırla pelerinin omzuna değen kısmını düzeltirken göz alıcı görünüyordu. Renjun birkaç saniyeliğine şaşkınlığını saklayamamıştı.</p><p> </p><p>Ahırda yaşayan inatçı ve asi çocuk gözlerinin önünde bir anda asil bir prense dönüşmüştü ve bunu yapan kendisiydi. Prensin sözlerinin ciddiyetine şimdi farkına vermişti. Nutku tutulurken kalbinde sıcaklık hissetti.</p><p> </p><p>"Buranın kapısı neden açık?" Hizmetçilerden biri içeriye pat diye daldığında Renjun hızla kendini toparladı. "Ah! İzinsiz girdim. B-Bağışlayın ekselansları. Giyindiğinizi bilmiyordum." Jaemin gözlerini kısarak hizmetçiye döndü. Hizmetçi, "A-Affedin efendim!" diye bağırarak kapıyı kapattı.</p><p> </p><p>"Huang Renjun."</p><p> </p><p>"Ne?" Jaemin Renjun'e döndü.</p><p> </p><p>"Adım Huang Renjun. Geçen sefer prens sorarsa ismimi söylemekten başka bir çarem olmadığını söylemiştim."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin yavaş yavaş kızarırken Renjun tekrar arkasına döndü. "Son bir şey daha var efendim. Prens için bir kılıç."</p><p> </p><p>"Amma da mesafelisin." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Yanakları hâlâ kıpkırmızıydı ancak Renjun bunu fark etmişe benzemiyordu. Renjun kılıcı iki elinde tutarak prense sundu lakin prens almayı reddetti. "Lanet krala ait hiçbir şeye dokunmak istemiyorum." diye açıkladı Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>"Sizi eleştirmek haddime değil ancak bu kıyafetleri giyerek majestelerine ait şeylere dokunmuş olmuyor musunuz?" Jaemin birkaç saniye sessiz kalarak vereceği cevabı düşündü.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben sadece bu şekilde giyinmenin saygınlığım açısından önemli olduğunu düşündüm. Gelecekte kral olunca bütün bunlar benim olacağı için tolerans göstermiş oldum."</p><p> </p><p>"Yine de – Nasıl isterseniz öyle olsun efendim. Ancak bugün bir sürü başka şeye dokunmanız gerekecek." diye açıkladı Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>"Özel bir gün olmadığı hâlde böyle mi dolaşacaksınız? Gündelik kıyafetler giymeniz gerekiyor."</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin acıyla bağırdı: "Bunu neden daha önce söylemedin?"</p><hr/><p>Gelecek hafta kralın verdiği görev için yolculuğa çıktıklarında Jaemin, Renjun'in ona söylediği gibi (hatta önceki hafta kendi elleriyle giydirdiği kıyafetlerli) giyinmişti.</p><p>Sonuçta prens olmanın koşullarından biri de buydu: Kralın ayak işlerini görmek.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>